Laws, Marriages and Baby Snapes
by LadyScarlettO'Hara
Summary: My first multi chapter. SS/OC Ministry passes a marriage law and the OC uses it to get the man of her dreams and...read, review! Rated T for possible violence in later chapters.
1. The Law

Disclaimer: I don't own it…y'all know what would happen if I did.

Laws, marriages, and baby Snapes

Chapter 1: The Law

A/n: Set in January of the trios eighth year (they went back after Voldemorts defeat), but Snape isn't dead. So, its AU I guess.

The daily prophet arrived and Helen Granger picked it up. She read the headline and promptly fainted. Harry and Ron picked her up and carried her to the infirmary, with Hermione following, and worrying about her sister. The article was about the marriage law Kingsley passed that all witches and wizards ages eighteen to forty-five had to be married to someone of a different bloodline than themselves by January of the next year.

When she awoke around three hours later she quickly acted mortified for Harry and Ron, meanwhile in her mind she was deciding on a plan to get her man. "I have to get married! I can't believe he did this!" Ron helpfully reminded her, "You have to have two kids in five years to." She swatted at him and Madame Pomfrey rushed them out.

"The headmistress wants to see you," she stated quietly. Helen nodded and headed upstairs, pleased with her performance.

"You asked for me Headmistress?"

"Yes. I wanted to see what you thought about the marriage law." It was McGonagall who discovered that Helen, Hermione's sister, had magical abilities as well. She was nineteen and very talented.

"Yes, well, I already have a plan. You know my…situation, and I thought this was the perfect way to get my man."

"Oh, dear! You didn't see the details did you? You have to marry the ministries choice…They chose," she cleared her throat, "Severus Snape."

Helen wanted to jump for joy, but instead she collapsed in a theatric faint.

A/N: Hey! So how did you like chapter one? Leave me a review please! If it's anonymous, please leave your email address so I can tell you thank you! I am in Valdosta now, at GHP, so updates and replies to reviews and PMS will be sporadic, but I am doing my best! Please review! It's my first fic with multiple chapters…I already started chapter 2 and I will finish it tonight and update tomorrow if I get 5 reviews!

All my love from VSU,

M


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own it…etc.

Chapter 2: The Plan

When she woke up in the hospital wing, again, she noticed Severus..err…professor Snape, slumped in the chair beside the bed. She knew instinctively that he had watched over her all night. She sat up quietly, wondering if he would be upset by her deception. She reached for his hand and whispered, "Severus, wake up."

He sat up with an alert expression that contrasted well with his sleep tousled hair and wrinkled robes. He stared at her for a moment, and then asked in a cold voice, "Do you find the idea of marriage to me so repulsive that you faint at the thought?"

"Severus, don't try to start a fight. You know I don't know all the customs, and I thought it would be best for me to act surprised so they didn't find out about…"

"About our little affair?" He Snarled, "I told you to forget it!"

"How can I forget the first time, especially since…"

"Since what?"

"Since I'm pregnant…"she spoke quietly.

He didn't say anything, just crushed his fiancé to him and held her close.

"So, Severus, what should we do?"

"We will get married next month and be happy. I think it's about time you were revealed to the world. Perhaps we can put an article in the paper…no, that's to blatant." He shuddered.

She began to laugh as she imagined the article:

_Snape to Marry Squib_

_Severus Snape, Order of Merlin first class and potions master at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, is to marry the previously unknown sister of Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin first class, Helen Granger. The young woman is seventeen and began to show magical ability at age fifteen. She was educated at a local muggle school and began training at Hogwarts last year. She is now preparing to enter her seventh year at Hogwarts after a crash course in the basics of magic. She is two months pregnant with Snape's baby._

"What?"

"The article would be funny…if we did it right."

"No way." He shook his head. " I love you Helen."

"I love you to Severus." And she dropped off to sleep.

Sunday rolled around and the couple went to the little church in Texas that they loved. They usually flooed over. "I think Pastor Dan should officiate. He knows about us. "

" I think you're right. I have a surprise for you later, love."

"Alright…"

A/N: Hey! Kudos to Ravenclaw Babe for her review! I hope everyone is enjoying this. Please leave a review and help me make it awesome! Chapters will be updated ASAP! I love you guys!

-M


	3. Suprises and plans

Chapter 3: Surprise and plans

The couple stepped into the church and Snape removed his hat. He had taken to wearing western clothes to church, so that he blended in. Today was different though, because he was able to walk in holding the hand of his beloved. The sermon was beautiful and he was even more moved than usual because he felt the love of a wonderful woman. He finally understood the power of love.

"Severus, Helen, it's wonderful to see you again!"

"Pastor Dan!" Helen hugged him and Snape shook his hand. Dan Kendrick was a very observant man and he noticed the shining onyx ring.

"Is that purdy jewel what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is," Severus replied drily.

Helen just glared and looked hopefully at Dan, "Will you perform the ceremony? Please?"

"Of course I will, why don't we have lunch together soon and talk about it?"

Severus stepped in and stated, "We'll be in touch, but we really need to go now or we'll be late for our reservations."

Helen wondered what he was talking about, and inwardly chuckled at his snarky attitude.

"Of course Severus. Just give me a call." Dan smiled, knowing that Severus Snape was up to something.

Severus led Helen to a place where they could apparate and they disappeared.

When they popped back into the world, they were standing in front of a beautiful ranch on the river.

"Sev, it's beautiful!"

"It is yours my love." He whispered softly and tears filled her eyes.

"I know you don't like living in London, and I am ready to stop teaching. There is plenty of room for riding and you can start that rescue operation you wanted. Plus, you will always know I married you because I wanted to, not because of the law. That is our cover story."

She hugged him tightly and walked around for hours, exploring the ranch. She quickly fell in love with it and secretly rejoiced that Sev was finally ready to leave England, with its memories, behind. They could start over, a new place, a new group of friends and a new baby. What more could she want?

The days were passing quickly in a flurry of planning. They had everything moved into the house, which they had not told anyone about and had gone to the mediwitch for a checkup. Mama and baby were fine and Severus was absolutely terrified. Being a husband and a father was uncharted territory, but he was sure that because he loved Helen it would be alright. He had prayed and prayed for someone to make him feel again, but he had not expected things to progress this way. He had made love to her, told her to forget it, then found out he had to marry her. The baby was icing on the cake, as it were. He was excited, and everyone who knew him could tell. Although he still frightened students.

And then, the wedding was just two days away.


	4. Telling the gang and Wedding

Disclaimer: It is not mine, obviously.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, Thanks for reading and here is chapter 4!

4: Telling the Gang and Wedding

Begins February 26, 1998

With the wedding just two days away, the young bride decided it was high time she sat down and told her friends the truth. She had asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna to join her in the Gryffindor common room during supper. Severus was going to make an appearance after she told them.

When they were all settled, Helen took a deep breath and met her sister's eyes. "You know the minister passed the marriage law and all that it entails, you also know I have to marry Professor Snape, but-"

"Tell them Helen, it's alright," Hermione encouraged.

"I love him," Helen smiled, "I have for a while and he loves me to."

Hermione hugged her big sister and stated simply, "I'm happy for you. I hope the two of you are happy like me and George, Harry and Luna and Ginny and Neville are." She raised her voice a little, "Both of you deserve it." Harry, Ginny and Luna hugged their friend and echoed the statement, but Ron didn't take it so well.

He jumped up, face turning red and began to yell, "He's cursed you or slipped you a potion, and them to. There is no way everyone is okay with this, He's a Slytherin! And the greasy git of the dungeons, a death eater," he had been getting closer and now he was in her face, "He doesn't love you. And if you think he does-"

"I'd appreciate it if you would step back, away from my fiancé." The taller, older, stronger man stood protectively in front of Helen, wand drawn, "Back down Weasley." And Ron ran away.

"He'll get over it, most likely after he and Lavender get married. Welcome to the Family professor."

"Thank you," he smiled, eliciting a gasp from their audience, "and please, Call me Severus."

"As long as you call me Hermione."

"Of course, Hermione." And Helen took his hand.

With a smile and a wave the lovers left the common room.

Helen kissed him gently and went to supper, while Severus grinned and headed to the staff entrance. He nodded to his colleagues and filled his plate with steak, potatoes and greens. Minerva leaned over and whispered to him, as she was wont to do, "I am happy for you. I know that Helen is a good girl and I admire you for not pushing her away for an… indiscretion."

"He leaned in close, smirking as he whispered back, "Minerva, the baby Helen carries is mine."

The headmistress took a moment to let that sink in before grinning and whispering, "Tell me when you know the gender." Thinking to herself, "It's about time he got some happiness."

Severus nodded goodbye and left the hall.

In his dungeon quarters, he finalized all their plans and drafted his resignation. He would not be returning after summer vacation; although, the plan was to wait and tell everyone about the house and the baby after the honeymoon.

The remaining days flew by and now they were here, in the church, getting married. Severus had asked Draco and Remus to stand with him while Helen had asked Hermione and Ginny.

He stood at the front of the room in black silk robes trimmed in black velvet, hair held back with a silver clasp and hands behind his back. Remus leaned in and whispered his final bit of wisdom, "Your whole life is about to change Severus, remember to give God the power and the glory, and take care of her. God bless you both." As Remus straitened the music began and the doors opened.

Helen stood before the doors, Harry at her side. He was giving her away because her parents were still In Australia. Hermione and Ginny walked down the aisle in the deep purple gowns and the music changed as Harry asked softly, "Ready?"

Helen only nodded as they began walking towards her future.

His breath caught in his throat when a vision in white came through the door. The princess style gown was white and had silver embroidery down the bodice. The long veil covered her auburn tresses but he knew they reached her waist; the delicate curls were flowing down her back, unbound because that was how he liked them. He loved her and was ready to make her his wife.

She reached him and their hands were joined as Pastor Dan began the ceremony. They hardly noticed the people or the words until they reached the vows.

"Helen," Severus began, "you are my joy, my love, my life, I will love you all my life." A green light surrounded their hands.

"Severus, you are everything I ever dreamed of and more, I will love you all my days." And red light mingled with the green.

Pastor Dan resumed speaking, "The rings this couple will exchange symbolize the never ending, pure love they share. Severus, repeat after me: Helen Marissa Granger."

"Helen Marissa Granger," his deep baritone caressed her name.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"I vow to honor, cherish and love you all my days."

"I vow to honor, cherish and love you all my days."

"So help me God."

"So help me God," and he slipped the petite platinum band onto her finger, smiling as a gold light joined the others.

"Helen, repeat after me: Severus Tobias Snape."

"Severus Tobias Snape," her bell like voice followed.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"I vow to honor, cherish and love you all my days."

"I vow to honor, cherish and love you all my days."

"So help me God."

"So help me God," and she slid the ring onto his finger and a silver light blended into the others, which faded into the rings.

Pastor Dan smiled, "With the power vested in me by Christ I pronounce you wizard and wife. Severus, you may kiss the bride."

And Severus kissed her till she was breathless. Dan grinned at them before turning to the crowd and stating, "I present to you, for the first time, Mister and Missus Severus Snape!"

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it, I am doing my best to finish the story by new years. Two or three more chapters and an epilogue should be all. Does anybody have an idea for the name of the baby? Review please and check out my other stories as well.

Hugs!

Lady Scarlett O'Hara


	5. Honeymoon and moving

Disclaimer: It ain't mine, ain't never gonna be mine and I'm alright with that now, because I have cornbread and collard greens.

5

Honeymoon and Moving

He'd been awake for an hour when she finally stirred, just watching her sleep and thanking God for the miracle of her love.

"Good Morning Mr. Snape."

"Good Morning Mrs. Snape."

They kissed and Severus thought to himself, "It's a good thing I'm retiring; I think I'm going soft."

They discussed what they should do and decided that snuggling on the bed was a great way to spend the day, sight seeing around Italy could wait. Helen went to take a shower in the lavish and well decorated bathroom while Severus ordered Belgian waffles for breakfast.

When Helen exited the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy robe and hair dripping, Severus gazed at her with love and joy in his normally cold eyes while her own eyes were focused on the waffles. She devoured them and moved to the bathroom again. He followed her and watched her brush her hair until she ordered him to the shower.

They spent the next few days quietly enjoying each other's company, seeing Italy and making love, but then they had to return to Hogwarts.

He heard the whispers, so did she, but they had already decided to ignore the questions. He handed in his resignation and told her about the baby, who they planned to name Alyce Minerva for a girl or Paul Brian for a boy. Minerva cried and made Severus promise to write and send pictures.

The next four months flew by and they ended the year with the graduation ceremony, where Helen received her diploma and everyone realized that she was indeed pregnant. Her friends congratulated her and they all were civil towards Snape, except Ron, who was to marry Lavender in August.

After the celebrations the Snapes retreated to their bedroom and finalized their plans. They would be leaving the next day for Dallas. They would fly in, where Dan would meet them and they would go to the new house.

Dan dropped them off and went back to the church, knowing that they needed time to settle in. Helen walked through the front door and gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Sev, you finished it!"

"Do you like it?" He seemed unusually nervous, as though he doubted his ability to make her happy.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" She wandered through the house, seeing a perfect blend of magic and muggle throughout it and noticing the care in each small detail, from the furniture to the pictures on the wall. But it was when she reached a small room beside the master suite.

The room was a pale purple with a mural of animals frolicking in the grass on one wall. The furniture was a dark cherry wood and the bedding was forest green. "Sev, it's, it's so beautiful. It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it, my love."

And they stood there, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder, till she said, "Helen, tomorrow, at your appointment, can we find out the gender? Please?"

"Yes. I want to know to."

Then she yawned and he said, "Let's have supper and then get some sleep. The rest can wait."

She nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen where he made some spaghetti and they ate quietly. She went to the room and showered before curling up in their bed while he cleaned up.

He had just put the last dish away when he heard her scream and ran to the room, where he found a masked man holding a small knife to her throat and staring at her rounded belly. He quickly took advantage of the man's lack of attention and shouted, "Expelliaramus, petrificus totalus and incarcerous in a steady cadence, leaving the would be attacker on the ground, frozen and hogtied.

Severus then rushed to his wife and wrapped her shaking body in his own arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, he didn't do anything, just stood there."

"Alright. I'll have to readjust the wards to keep out people with muggle weapons as well. He sent a patronous to the authorities and took his time resetting the wards and strengthening them.

The aurors arrived and dragged the man away, then Severus and Helen went to bed.

The next morning Helen woke up to voices in her living room. When she walked into the room she found Severus talking to the auror who had hauled away her assailant. She sat next to Severus who kissed her before stating, "It was a man named Billy Joe, he was a friend of yours and wanted something more. He heard you were back with a husband and decided to dispose of me, but the baby surprised him enough to slow him down."

"Wow. That's crazy. I need to go get ready," she turned to address the auror, "Thank you for helping us."

The man nodded and left while the couple ate and got ready to go see the healer.

They waited a few minutes in the healer's office before someone in yellow robes called to them, "Helen Snape!"

They were taken to a little exam room and the healer joined them after barely five minutes had passed. "Good Morning, I'm Doctor Jones. Can you lay back and pull up your top Mrs. Snape?"

She laid back and he recited an incantation while moving his wand in a series of swirls. When he stopped speaking there was a bubble over Helen's belly and in it was a bright picture of their baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

The soon to be parents smiled and Helen cried a little, while the healer finished his exam and left the room. Then they went home and Severus sank onto the couch, marveling at the feeling in his chest. He was going to be a father, to a little girl, who would depend on him for everything…

He was scared, but at least he had a couple months to adjust. Or so he thought.

A/n: This chapter didn't flow like I wanted it to, but hopefully the last bit will be better. Just the birth and the epilogue left. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! God bless you!

Hugs,

Lady Scarlett O'Hara


	6. Baby Snape

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

6

Baby Snape

Helen was laying in their bed, exhausted, while Severus Snape was sitting on the edge of the bed watching the tiny form in the bassinet.

Ten hours ago, when Helen told him her water broke his world became a blur. He remembered calling the midwife and holding Helen's hand, cutting the cord and hearing the baby cry, but small details didn't seem to stick.

Now, his whole world revolved around the two women in his bedroom. His wife, who had never looked so beautiful, and the six pound baby he couldn't take his eyes off.

They had named her Alyce Minerva and he knew the name fit his little girl perfectly.

She squirmed a little and he picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms, speaking softly and tenderly to the tiny bundle, "You will never want for anything. You will be sorted into Slytherin and will be the greatest Potions Mistress the world has ever seen. You are beautiful and perfect." He continued to tell her about Hogwarts and magic and how amazing she was, all the while marveling at her tiny toes and little hands.

"Sev, I think she's asleep."

"I know. I just… enjoy having her in my arms."

Helen chuckled and laid back again, watching the new Father hold their little girl. He would be a wonderful father.

The next years were an adventure, but the little family survived and when Helen told her husband she was pregnant again, he just grinned, promising to "hang around for the ride."

They had twin boys that time around, another son the next and one more precious daughter a few years later. The Snapes were hardly ever heard from, but all their children attended Hogwarts. Alyce joined Slytherin's ranks while her three brothers all joined Gryffindor and her little sister, Diana Rose, was a bookish Ravenclaw.

And then came the day when his little girl brought home Austin McBrion, an Irish lad that loved her with all of his heart. Severus knew his little girl was moving on, but it hurt and he struggled with those feelings. Alyce knew, but also knew how to soothe him. She arrived the Saturday after returning from her honeymoon and called through the barn, "Daddy! Daddy! I know you're out here!"

And when he came around the barn with his stallion all saddled up, she made a face at him. "Where is Daisy?"

"In the barn."

"Why?"

"I was not aware you would be joining me today."

"Daddy," she saw his face soften at the endearment, "We always ride the grounds together on Saturday morning. Always. Every Saturday for twenty years, why on earth wouldn't I be here? Now, I'm going to saddle up, you stay here till I get back."

Severus just sat there, shocked. No one had ever spoken to him that way! But the warmth in his chest and the smile that crept over his features betrayed him. His little girl would always be his little girl and he now knew that no punk arse boy would take her away.

"Ready Dad?"

Instead of answering, he urged his horse into motion and the two rode away.

From the window, Helen and Diana watched and laughed. "See sweets, I knew what was wrong. He was afraid his girls didn't need him anymore."

Diana just grinned, deciding that her boyfriend could wait a few weeks before he met her dad.

A/n: Its finished, drop a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Special thanks to LadyOfTheNightWing for being my sounding board!

God bless you in 2011,

Lady Scarlett O'Hara


End file.
